To face
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione ne se sont pas rendu à poudlard pour leur dernière année. D'autre comme Dean n'ont pas pu. Mais certains était bien obliger. Obliger d'aller en enfer. Comme résister ? Recueil d'OS - 1er : Seamus, 2ème : Terry, 3ème : Ernie
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est le premier OS d'une sorte de trilogie qui a pour thème la rentrée des élèves de la génération de Harry pour leur septième année. Le premier mis à l'honneur sera Seamus Finnegan.**  
**Le mieux c'est de vous laisser lire... Enjoy !**

* * *

En ce dimanche pluvieux, il était décidément très dur d'avancer dans la gare de King Cross, les passagers se bousculaient pour ne pas rater leur train et une atmosphère tendue pesait dans l'air. Heureusement Seamus Finnegan était en avance. Son train ne partant qu'à onze heures, il avait encore une demi-heure devant lui. Pourtant il tentait de se frayer un passage dans la foule, pressé d'atteindre son quai le plus rapidement possible. Une dure tâche qui s'avéra vaine car à chaque fois qu'il avancer de trois pas, il reculait d'un. Il du donc se résigner et prit son mal en patience.

Enfin, il put apercevoir la voix numéro neuf et juste à côté celle numéro dix. Alors, comme chaque année, même en temps de guerre, Seamus ressentit un grand soulagement. Il y était presque, dans sa seconde maison. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre et surtout, il n'avait plus ses parents à supporter.

En effet depuis que Voldemort semait la terreur sur tout le Royaume-Unis, les parents de Seamus ne cessaient de se disputer. Sa mère étant sorcière, elle était totalement affolée pour ne pas dire morte de peur tandis que son mari était dans incompréhension totale, ce qui le rendait agressif.

Ce n'était pas la joie et Seamus était plus qu'heureux de s'éloigner de tout cela, même si cela signifiait faire face au régime de tyran qu'aller installer Rogue.

A cette pensée, la réalité vint le rattraper brutalement. Non, cette année, Poudlard ne s'annonçait pas être un havre de paix et de réjouissance.

Rogue. Cette ordure. Il n'avait jamais été aimé, ni par les professeurs, ni par les élèves et encore moins par les gryffondors. Mais de là à tuer Dumbledore, non s'était au-delà de tous que Seamus aurait pu imaginer...même dans ses pires cauchemars.

Alors en regardant le mur qui séparait la voix numéro neuf de la voix numéro dix, si significatif, la peur s'immisça dans toutes les parties de son corps et sa détermination faillit.

Franchir cette barrière signifiait accepter.

Accepter de se battre.

Accepter de prendre des risques.

Accepter de mener de front cette guerre.

Accepter de faire face à ses démons.

Renoncer à se cacher.

Renoncer à être lâche.

Renoncer à la certitude de rester en vie pour voir les Canons de Chudley battre les Harpies de Holyhead .

Le doute. Voilà, ce que ressentait Seamus.

Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ?

Et puis, comment mener un combat sans un guide ? Seul face à un ennemi mille fois plus puissant que sa petite personne. Non décidément tous dans l'idée de se retrouver face à eux le terrifiait.

Mais au plus profond de lui, il savait, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se défiler.

Dean avait dû fuir parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prouver qu'il était sorcier. A l'heure qu'il est, il pourrait être mort, Seamus n'en saurait rien. Et c'était inacceptable.

Ne pas s'opposer à ces tyrans se serait trahir. Trahir son meilleur ami. Trahir Dean. Et cela jamais au grand jamais il ne le ferait. Jamais.

Oui il se battrait, pour ses convictions, pour son honneur, parce qu'il était un gryffondor et surtout parce qu'il était un ami.

Alors Seamus souris et franchit la barrière magique plein d'un détermination nouvelle, ses yeux semblant dire « Fais-moi peur, je n'en serais que plus fort »

* * *

**Je suis une grande fan du personnage de Seamus et j'avoue que j'ai adoré écrire de son point de vue. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture.**

**Pour une petite review c'est juste au dessous ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici la suite que voilà ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Ce qui est sûr, c'est que des trois OS c'est celui-ci le plus drôle...**

**Et merci à AlouetteBZH pour la première review !**

* * *

_**Bam !**_

Tu pourrais faire attention ! Cria le jeune homme à l'imbécile qui lui était rentré dedans.

L'élève ne se retourna pas, mais même sans cela Terry pu reconnaître Finnegan, Seamus Finnegan. Quel abrutit ! Les gryffondors ne connaissent décidément pas le mot respect.

Le serdaigle se releva avec difficulté puis il se mit à la recherche d'Anthony et des autres. Malheureusement vu le retard qu'il avait, ils devaient déjà tous être dans le train. La galère... il est impossible de retrouver quelqu'un la dedans...

Ce jour n'était décidément pas celui de Terry Boot.

Pourtant la journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Il s'était réveillé à l'heure et sa mère n'avait pas oublié de lui faire de café. En effet cette dernière, une sorcière née moldue, avait un jour fait gouté la boisson à son fils qui n'en avait jamais démordue. Bref, le café était près et pareil pour le petit déjeuner. Non, tout avait commencé à déraper quand son père ne s'était pas présenté à 10h30 comme convenue pour le faire l'emmener à la gare King-Cross par tranplanage d'escorte.

Et oui Terry né au mois de décembre n'avait pas encore 17ans et n'avait donc pas pu passer son permis. Quant à sa mère elle ne l'avait jamais eu car cela la rendait complètement malade. Elle préféré de loin les balais ayant été dans sa jeunesse joueuse de Quidditch dans l'équipe de Serdaigle.

A partir de là il avait fallu si rendre en voiture moldue. Mais la mère de Terry était un vrai cataclysme ambulant au volant et si aucun accident n'était encore survenu cela relevait du miracle. Bref il restait cinq minutes avant le départ du train et Terry était désespérément seul. Seul avec sa bonne conscience qui lui répétait qu'il devrait être inquiet pour son père en ces temps obscure au lieu de le maudire de tous les nom.

_**Bam !**_

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au monde pour mériter ça ! S'époumona-t-il.

En effet une fois de plus Terry se retrouvait les fesses par terre et sa valise renversée.

- Hey, Terry ! Désolé vraiment, je ne t'avais pas vu. Il faut dire qu'il y a un tel monde...

Le garçon lui tendit une main secourable et l'aida à se relever. Et alors que Terry reconnaissait le coupable ses traits s'adoucirent.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Neville. Je suis juste un peu à cran ces temps si. Et c'est moi qui dois m'excuser pour t'avoir crié dessus.

- Oh ce n'est rien, balaya le jeune Londubat d'un geste de la main ? Tout le monde est un peu tendu par les temps qui court. C'est compréhensible. Et arrêtons nous de nous excuser ça deviens presque gênant.

- Tant que tu ne te mets pas à genoux devant moi, répondit le serdaigle avec humour, la situation n'est presque pas gênante. Elle pourrai seulement le devenir...

Neville lui répondit par un sourire franc.

Terry n'avait pas toujours apprécié Neville Londubat. Il l'avait longtemps considéré comme un garçon empoté et incapable, dont la conversation était moins intéressante que celle d'un hibou affamé. Jusqu'au jour où le professeur Chourave les força à faire équipe ensemble lors de leur quatrième année. Alors là Terry avait appris à connaître le Gryffondor et il s'était avéré qu'il s'était trompé sur bien des points. Neville bien qu'un peu maladroit était un garçon très aimable et dont la conversation pouvait s'avérer passionnante sur des sujets qu'il l'intéressait tel que la botanique.

En effet ils avaient cette passion en commun et bientôt il ne fut pas rare de les voir travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque. Bien sur, ils n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis car leurs conversations ne traitaient jamais de sujets privés mais chacun appréciait la compagnie de l'autre.

C'est pourquoi ce matin-là Terry fut plus qu'heureux de voir Neville.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais le train va finir par partir sans nous, déclara Neville.

- Tu as raison.

Tous deux hissèrent donc les valises dans le train et la dernière fut montée au moment où le train annoncé son départ.

Neville demanda alors à Terry:

- Je vais rejoindre Seamus, Luna et d'autres. Tu veux venir ?

- Non. Je vais essayer de trouver Anthony. A cause de tous les évènements de ces derniers temps, nous n'avons pas pu nous voir pendant les vacances alors...

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes.

- Ok pas de problème mais si tu veux passer faire un tour après, ne te gêne pas.

Terry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Neville partit rejoindre les gryffondors à l'avant du train alors que lui savait que ses amis était vers le fond.

Mais pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il le héla :

- Hé Neville !

Ce dernier se retourna et haussa un sourcil intérogateur.

- Merci.

Le gryffondor souri et continua son chemin.

Quand à Terry il se mit en marche mais...

_**Bam!**_

- Par Merlin ! Encore!

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez aimez Terry ? Neville ?**

**Le dernière partie de cette trilogie, c'est pour demain ! Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dernier OS de ce qui était au départ prévu comme une trilogie. Mais celon les retour et si cela vous plait, je pourrait envisager d'ajouter plusieurs OS à ce recueil.**

**Bref, pour l'instant laissons place à Ernie !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

_**Rentrée scolaire du collège Poudlard, année 1997 . **_

**_Discours du directeur : Severus Rogue, première année_.**

Ernie serra ses poings encore plus forts. Il ne devait pas crier, il ne devait pas pleurer. Il ne devait plus penser à Justin. Mais il sentit une de ces larmes salées au coin de ses lèvres. Il avait échoué, mais ne renonçait pas. Il refusait de voir son ennemi jubiler et se moquer de ses faiblesses. Il devait faire abstraction de Rogue.

De son discours de mangemort, son discours discriminatoire.

_Oublier le reste du monde. S'imaginer dans l'herbe. Avec son petit frère, Mike, qui courait après Justin. Comme l'an passé quand tout était encore comme avant. _

Seulement Justin n'était pas à sa droite. Et il pouvait voir d'ici son petit frère qui tremblait de peur, lui qui avait la malchance de renter à Poudlard cette année. Alors malgré ses efforts Ernie entendit la voix de Rogue le transperçait de toutes parts.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater cette année l'école Poudlard prend un nouveau départ. Et notre but ultime est que vous sortiez tous d'ici instruit et capable de comprendre la place que nous occupons dans le monde. Et si pour cela nous devons éliminer les plus faibles nous le ferons. La vermine ne sera plus la bienvenue dans ces lieux. La pureté sera reine.

Ernie prit sa tête dans ses mains et se balança d'avant en arrière pour se calmer.

_Oublier le reste du monde, se focaliser sur la main de Susan sur son épaule, ignorer le regard alarmer d'Hannah. Penser un pain d'épice symbole d'un été d'innocence. _

Mais dans sa tête, seules résonnaient les paroles du "directeur" qui venait se superposer sur l'image de Justin.

Le cauchemar de deuxième année se répétait. On voulait du mal à Justin. A cause de son sang. Alors égoïstement Ernie se mit à rêver que Justin était un sang pur, qu'il était là à côté de lui et qui comme Hannah et Susan laisseraient échapper des exclamations de colère face à ce discours raciste. Mais tout ceci était dans sa tête et la réalité le rattrapait.

_Oublier le reste du monde. Construire une bulle faite de château de boue et de rire d'enfant. Mike aime les châteaux. Justin aime les enfants. Ernie aime Mike et Justin._

Cette voix toujours cette voix, pour le ramener à la réalité.

- Je pense que vous avez tous conscience que le monde change, qu'il s'améliore. Malheureusement certains individus sont contre ce changement et vont même à l'encontre de nos idées.  
A ces gens-là, nous ne réserverons aucune pitié et je pense que vous savez tous à quoi vous attendre. Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, je vous laisse le soin de demander de plus amples explications à mes deux collègues ici présent...

_Oublier le reste du monde. Ne pas mettre d'image sur les mots du professeur. Ne pas écouter. Oublier le reste de monde, l'effacer._

- Alors je vais être plus clair, continua Rogue. Car je le sais, beaucoup d'entre vous ne connaissent pas la subtilité. Si jamais vous avez la moindre information concernant l'ennemi public n°1, il faut qu'il nous en fasse par très vite. Je parle bien entendu de Harry Potter.

A la table des gryffondors, une grondeur sourde s'éleva et Ernie remarqua que Ginny Weasley semblait sur le point de se lever pour sauter sur le pseudo directeur. Seuls les bras puissants de Nevile Londubat la retenaient.

A la table des Poufsoufle bien que la réaction fut moindre, Ernie entendit Susan marmonner.

- S'il croit qu'on va lui dire quoi que ce soit à ce putain de bâtard !

Hannah lui lança un regard choqué.

- Enfin à cet enfoiré. Ou plutôt orang outan si tu préfères... Et puis mince il ne mérite vraiment pas que je garde un tant soit peu ma bonne éducation !

Ernie baissa sa tête en guise d'acquiescement mais continua de fixer la table des Gryffondors. Ginny n'était pas la seule à s'agiter. En effet, il aperçut Seamus Finnegan qui un mètre plus loin semblait insulter Rogue de tous les noms. Son teint était si rouge qu'il aurait pu passer pour une énorme tomate. Ernie songea avec compassion qu'il n'était pas le seul à être séparé de son meilleur ami même s'il doutait que le lien entre Finnegan et Thomas soit aussi fort que celui entre Justin et lui.  
Il vit que Ginny à force de persuasion s'était rassise et qu'elle fixait son verre avec intensité, tandis que Neville reprenait sa place sans aucune trace d'émotion particulière.

Ernie sans le vouloir se reconcentra alors sur l'imposteur.

_Le reste du monde le rattrapait._

- Je tiens également à préciser qu'une liste des nés-moldus en fuite sera affichée dès demain dans le hall de l'école et que toute personne détenant des informations sur l'un ou l'autre de ces individus devra m'en faire par directement, à moi et à moi seul. Quant au règlement...

Ernie vit alors rouge en s'imaginant le nom de Justin écrit sur cette affiche et se prépara à se lever pour laisser éclater sa colère quand il entendit une voix forte s'élever:

- Parce que vous allez les traquez pour qu'il n'en reste plus un ? Et vous croyez vraiment que quiconque ici est prêt à vous aider ?

A la stupéfaction générale Neville Londubat s'était levé. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, _le reste du monde_ ne semblait plus aussi hostile à Ernie. Car il y avait des gens pour se battre. _Contre la__ noirceur du monde._

* * *

**PP sur l'histoire : ce n'est pas la première fois que j'inclu Severus Rogue dans une de mes fictions mais j'ai décidemment un blocage dès qu'il s'agit d'écrire avec lui... (bien que j'adore le personnage !). Donc ce n'est pas le OS dont je suis le plus satisfaite; j'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plu !**


End file.
